Blast from the Past
by Arlia'Devi
Summary: While Goku's away, Chi-Chi stumbles on a certain pink bikini, hidden away in a storage trunk and decides to have a little fun with her husband. "Do you think I'd get in trouble with Ox King if I peeled his daughter out of her clothes?" Lemon.


**Blast from the Past.**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All rights go to Akira Toriyama and all companies associated with him. I make no money from this.

**A/N**: Please be advised this fanfiction contains a **sex scene**. Please heed if you're not comfortable reading such material.

I wanted to write this for the a somewhat overlooked couple in Dragon Ball Z, and prove that they can be just as hot. I hope you enjoy!

**Blast from the Past**

A One Shot

By Arlia'Devi

It had not been long since Chi-Chi and Goku had moved to Mount Paozu, perhaps three or four months after their blissful wedding. True, in the midst of newly-wed bliss, there hadn't been much unpacking they'd gotten done – true; the kitchen was fitted out to a 'T', only because it was in such high demand from her husband. There were still many boxes hidden away in shadowy corners of their new home that still had not been touched – wedding gifts, were one of them, for example. Another box that had not been touched had been the one that held the majority of Chi-Chi's wardrobe.

True, she hadn't needed many clothes since moving into the mountains. She either wore a fitted _cheongsams _with slacks or nothing at all. Goku was not privy to nudity, and was either seen butt-naked as the day he was born, or in his turtle-hermit training outfit of the brightest orange. A good amount of her clothes had been ripped, as well, from strong, very eager hands, so she'd reduced herself to wearing older dresses and outfits in an attempt not to ruin her better clothes.

But with Goku currently at the Kame House and not expected back until later this evening, she'd finally found the time to get to all that packing she'd been eyeing off for a month now. Although Goku's speed and strength would help, Chi-Chi preferred to do it herself. Goku was easily… _distracted_, and the bed was conveniently close by.

_Though it's never stopped him before, _Chi-Chi sighed, remembering the times Goku had taken her in less-than-desirable locations – the kitchen table next to dirty dishes, against the stream he'd been fishing in with his body dripping with fresh water, the roof of their house.

It seemed that once he'd been shown how to 'do it', he'd picked it up rather easily. That had been a relief on Chi-Chi's side; she didn't know how she could handle another encounter after their wedding night. She'd thought he'd learnt something from Roshi, knowing how long he'd spent with the old hermit, but when she'd asked the morning after their wedding night, he'd shrugged and muttered something about food and being hungry.

Chi-Chi heaved out an old chest from the back of her wardrobe, batting the dust off her dress when it finally rolled out from the shadows. The chest was old – the ornamental paper was beginning to peel and the metal clasp sealing the lid shut had a little rust on it. For a moment, she wondered if it was going to be possible to open it at all, but with a little effort the chest flew open revealing a hoard of old clothes.

"These were my mother's…," Chi-Chi frowned, noticing beautiful Chinese dresses she'd never seen before. They smelt stale and old, like they'd been locked away for twenty years. _They probably have been_, Chi-Chi realised, picking up one of her mother's cheongsams and admiring it in the light. It was truly beautiful – a deep marron with delicate embroideries of flowers and golden clasps near the neckline. Her mother had possessed a tiny waist, as she did, and her father had told her she had been very beautiful.

"I'll have to get this cleaned up," Chi-Chi decided, letting the dress rest on the cover of her bed in the fresh air. "Let's see what else we have here…"

There were many dresses, all in different stages of deterioration – some were wearable with a little work, some needed to be thrown out. Then Chi-Chi found a few of her old baby clothes, little off-white dresses, pants and robes her mother had dressed her in. Had she really been that tiny? Chi-Chi fingered the small lace strips that adorned the little white jumpsuit. It was much too delicate to re-use did she ever have a daughter. Placing it to the side, Chi-Chi continued digging.

_Now, I haven't seen this in a long time! _Chi-Chi grinned as she pulled out something very familiar.

The pink helmet was covered in dust, and the axe wedge was still imbedded into the top like some sort of crest. Chi-Chi laughed as she examined the piece of headwear, her memories of her childhood coming back to her. Her memories of first meeting Goku and Master Roshi and how she'd imbedded the thick piece of steel deep in the hermit's head, not believing him to be the _real_ Master Roshi. Chi-Chi ran her finger over the cool steel; her father had made the blade himself.

_I wonder if this thing still works_? she pondered, putting the helmet on her head carefully and striking a pose. It still fit, which was a good sign. She pressed the button on her forehead, bracing herself for the trigger to send the axe flying. By no surprise, the axe stayed put – rusted over by almost a decade of redundancy.

"Oh, what a shame," Chi-Chi sighed as the axe stayed put and she relaxed to a normal stance. Damn, and she had really hoped… "_Woah_!"

The trigger suddenly released the spinning axe blade with frightening power. It spun with a whistle until it lodged into the opposite wall of the bedroom in their new home, leaving a long, deep gash in the plasterboard.

"Darn it," Chi-Chi grunted as she pulled the axe, and most of the wall out, with it. "What a pain – that will have to get fixed."

She sighed and tossed the piece of metal down with the offending helmet on the floor. She tutted at the garment before looking back at the chest. It was now spewing out old clothes – baby clothes and oriental dresses thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Getting down to her knees, Chi-Chi went to fold up the old garments to repack and store them away until something else caught her eyes: a small blue bikini hidden at the bottom of the trunk, and a pair of old boots next to them.

Chi-Chi grinned as she pulled them out, pressing the little bikini bottom against her pelvis and examining how she looked in the mirror. "It was a wonder Dad even let me wear these – what was he thinking?" she laughed at her reflection and tossed the bikini bottom onto the bed. The bikini top, however, was even more of a mortifying disaster.

The bikini top was padded at the breasts, and constructed like armour, leaving very little to the imagination and stuck out to form a point. Of course, at 12, she had very little for the faux cups to hold, but at 19, she couldn't help but realise how sexual it had looked.

"And I had shoulder guards too," Chi-Chi murmured, searching for the items within the trunk. They were not there. However, her little pink boots were.

"These were cute," she hummed, wondering if she could squeeze her foot into the small adult sized shoe. She had Chinese blood and in China; it was the fashion to have tiny feet – surely, she could make them fit if she wanted them too…

With a grunt, Chi-Chi slipped the boots on and admired herself in the mirror. She'd had gloves too – her washing up gloves were pink, maybe she'd go downstairs and drag them out from under the sink. Chi-Chi looked at the bikini set that rested on her bedspread.

… _Just maybe._

* * *

Son Goku arrived home in the mid-afternoon to Mount Paozu with a full stomach and a contented smile. He'd just flown the nimbus to Krillin's house that morning, and then the two of them had gone and visited Yamcha and Bulma in the afternoon for a large lunch. He'd been worried that Chi-Chi would have been mad at him for staying out so long, but he'd asked if she wanted to join. He'd made the mistake of not telling her where he was going before – something about 'not respecting her as his wife', ran through his mind and Chi-Chi's angry face. It had made him feel guilty.

Chi-Chi had said that morning she wanted to finish unpacking the boxes left in the house, and for him to have a good day, but be back by dinner. It was not an unreasonable request, so they'd parted on happy terms. Goku only hoped they'd re-unite on good terms. He was having a tough time sometimes adjusting to living with Chi-Chi – women were so unpredictable.

"Hey, Cheech!" he smiled, feeling for her energy within the house. It was there. She was upstairs.

"Upstairs, Goku!" called his little wife. The man followed her energy into the east facing room that was their bedroom.

"Hey!" he smiled as he poked his head through the slightly ajar door. There was something blocking it, and he wasn't able to get the entire way in. For a moment he considered sinking his shoulder into the door and budging whatever it was behind it that was blocking his entrance, until he head Chi-Chi say,

"Don't!

"Don't do what, Chi-Chi?" he asked, trying to see into the bedroom.

"That – break the door," she frowned. He could hear her, and feel her energy, he just couldn't see her. She must have been standing behind the door. "I put that trunk there on purpose. Go downstairs. I'll be down in a moment."

A strange feeling passed through Goku's stomach that wasn't hunger. It felt like he'd eaten a whole bunch of butterflies and they were trying to get out.

"Is everything alright, Chi-Chi?" he swallowed thickly. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Chi-Chi smirked as she ran her fingers through her long ebony hair, admiring her reflection in the mirror. She'd altered the bikini bottoms to accommodate her wider hips and thighs now. As lean and as fit as she was, she wasn't the same size she had been at twelve, which was natural.

"What makes you think you're in trouble, Goku?" she asked, chuckling at the nervousness in his voice. "Go downstairs and wait for me there."

"Um… okay," she heard him say reluctantly, hearing him shuffle back downstairs. Yes, he definitely thought he was in trouble and Chi-Chi grinned as she adjusted her dish washing gloves. This would be fun.

* * *

_Aw man, I'm definitely in trouble_, Goku sighed as he sunk himself lowly into the plush lounge. In his mind, he tried to go over what he could have done that had made Chi-Chi so angry. It was the worst now, because she'd been all calm and that meant she was super angry, instead of yelling at him like she normally did. That meant he'd done something extra wrong to her but no matter how hard he thought about the day's events and what he'd been up to, he just couldn't figure out what.

The man sighed and crossed his arms, hoping that Chi-Chi would come down soon, if only to get everything out of the way so dinner could get started. He wouldn't fight with her, he'd just cower away like he usually did and apologise. He did that a lot, especially when he didn't know if he was right or wrong. When he was younger he knew the difference between good and bad – Emperor Pilaf: bad. King Piccolo: bad. Ox King: Good. Master Roshi: Good... _usually_. But since he'd gotten married, good and bad had all turned topsy-turvy – he didn't know what he was doing in the eyes of Chi-Chi. He was suddenly double-guessing everything in case he mistakenly hurt her for a misunderstanding.

"Cheech?" he called nervously up the stairs. "Are you going to be much longer?" _I'm hungry_… he wanted to add, but decided it would be wiser to leave it.

"No, not too much longer! Have a seat down – I want to show you something," her voice called from upstairs. Goku scratched his head and sighed, taking a seat on the lounge again. She sure didn't _sound_ angry.

It wasn't too much longer then Goku heard the sound of boots coming down the stairs. That was strange, since Chi-Chi usually didn't tolerate shoes within the house. He waited patiently on the lounge, twiddling his thumbs and looking around the room. The television was off – the remote was sitting by it. Chi-Chi's footsteps were getting closer. She was breathing hard.

"Well," she smiled as she rounded his side. "What do you think?"

When the initial shock wore off from Son Goku at his wife's suddenly scantily clad bodice, he offered his wife a lop-sided smile. He certainly had not been expecting _that_, he could say that with all honesty.

"I haven't seen you look like that in a while."

A blush spread over Chi-Chi's face as she raised her hands to her cheeks in a very adolescent like manner. Her hip jutted out to the side a little as she got flustered.

"I found them in an old trunk while I was unpacking – do you like?"

Goku chuckled. Did he ever like it? It showed off her thighs, her beautiful muscular thighs and buttocks, her chiselled stomach. Though she was fit, she still held the most beautiful amount of fat in all the right areas. Goku loved her curves, and it the top of her little ensemble accentuated her breasts just so. In fact, he was feeling that same stirring down below he always got before he got hungry – but not the kind of hunger he got for food though. Master Roshi had called it being 'horny', whatever that meant. All he knew was that he wanted Chi-Chi. Right now. And in those clothes.

"Love it," grinned Goku. "One question though – does your helmet still work? I remember it doing quite a bit of damage when we were kids."

Chi-Chi huffed, dropping the sexy pose for a moment. "Does it ever. The axe fired into our bedroom wall and now I have to fix it."

Goku laughed loudly. Chi-Chi smiled gently and looked down at herself. "Alright," she announced quietly, suddenly feeling awkward and a little foolish at dressing herself up for a five second show. "I'll go get changed and make some dinner."

"Hold on," Goku said, not so willing to let his wife walk free. He had stopped her with a hand on her thigh as she turned to leave. Her thighs were his favourite part of her body. They were strong and smooth from years of training, and he ran his hands around them gently, caressing the muscle just under the curve of her rear. The bikini also framed her cheeks beautifully.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi choked out, looking down at her husband.

The man looked up. His dark eyes suddenly swirled with emotion.

"I've heard the Ox King doesn't let anyone near his daughter," he whispered gently against her thigh after pressing one open mouthed kiss against it. Chi-Chi shivered. "I've heard he's very protective of her." He kissed a path up to the junction of her thigh and hip, resting on his knees in front of her as Chi-Chi whimpered and buried a hand into his wild hair.

"Daddy's a big push over," Chi-Chi whimpered as Goku began trailing kisses up her stomach. "But I don't think he'd like a dirty little boy from the forest making moves on his daughter."

Goku smirked against her neck, planting delicate kisses on the side as he swept her loose hair to one side. Out like this, it looked like a curtain of black – beautiful. It hung down to her lower back. He loved it sweaty, when it clung to her slick skin when they made love.

"Hmm," Goku hummed against his wife's ear. "Somehow I don't think he'd mind so much."

He kissed her greedily, having slowly made his way up her body. Chi-Chi grinned against the kiss and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. Out of everything Goku had learnt being married, this was one of the things he'd picked up the quickest. She'd learnt recently in the three months they'd been married that he had an insatiable appetite for three things – food, sparring, and sex.

The helmet fell to the ground as Goku intertwined his hands into Chi-Chi's locks, tilting her head up to kiss her passionately. Their tongues rubbed against each other in needy, almost desperate dance as they worked each other up into frenzy.

The gloves were the next to go as Chi-Chi wanted to rip off his shirt and run her bare hands over the planes of his chest. Goku grunted as he grabbed his wife's rear and hoisted her onto him, allowing her to feel the bulge in his pants on the inside of her thigh as he grinded against her. Chi-Chi gasped and whimpered his name, pulling him down for another mind numbing kiss before getting to work on his clothes.

"Undress," she ordered him, undoing the sash around his front with the knowledge of an expert and waiting for him to step out of his Gi. His navy shirt was quickly pulled up over his head and his wrist-bands thrown to the side until he stood as naked as the day he was born. Chi-Chi smirked. The man had never had any problem with nudity.

"You too," he grinned and passed a hand down Chi-Chi's hip to tug on the string of her bikini sides. His eyes sparked mischievously. He was obviously enjoying this and Chi-Chi was inclined to play along.

"Do you think I'd get in trouble with Ox King if I peeled his daughter out of her clothes?" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and chuckled. Goku slowly inched the bikini down, his finger hooked in on the elastic. Suddenly, the side of the bikini snapped at that side and dropped to the ground. Goku grinned. "Oops."

"You're definitely in trouble, Goku," Chi-Chi warned lowly. "You'd better fix it. What am I supposed to go home wearing? My Dad will definitely know something is up."

"I should rip this whole costume off you," he growled out, gasping against Chi-Chi's throat as her finger swirled around the sensitive area of his tail stump. "What did I say about touching my tail?"

Chi-Chi began kissing him on the neck, nibbling just under his earlobe. He grinded into her harder then, and Chi-Chi became conscious of his hips small rotations against hers. There was considerable less clothing between them now, and the grinding was quickly working her up.

She continued her light ministrations around the base of his tail when Goku's knees suddenly grew weak and he faltered for just a moment.

"You lose all your powers when I do this," she echoed word for word. "Don't worry – I won't tell anyone about your weak spot."

Goku grinned and reached around to unbuckle Chi-Chi's top. His hand searched the back for a clip, as he usually did with garments such as this, but only found smooth, hard metal. He frowned. Maybe it unclipped from the shoulders? No, that was where her cape would have attached.

"Um… Cheech," he muttered gently, if not awkwardly. Chi-Chi laughed and shook her head. There was her old Goku again.

"It's on the side," she said, directing her husband's hand to the small clips fastening her top just under her armpit.

"Oh, right," he grinned, flicking them and letting the bikini top drop loose. "Thanks." It dropped to the ground.

"So I heard your Dad's pretty strong," Goku growled out against Chi-Chi's neck, letting his hand glide up her flat stomach to cup a soft breast. Chi-Chi whimpered as he began to massage it. Next to her thighs, Chi-Chi had the best breasts. Even Master Roshi and Oolong had said so, but he'd never told Chi-Chi that.

Chi-Chi laughed inwardly. He wanted to play, did he? Alright. She was game.

"Yeah," she bit his earlobe. Goku hitched her up on his body, with both hands under her rear. Chi-Chi swung her legs around his waist, perfectly contented to keep wringing out whimpers and breathy moans from her husband. "He was trained by the old Master Roshi you know, the best martial artist in the world. Dad taught me everything he knows."

"Oh really?" Goku breathed out as Chi-Chi laughed against his neck. "It just so happens I was, uh," he pinched his eyes shut as Chi-Chi shifted slightly in his grip, rubbing him just the right way. "Trained by him too. Master Roshi, that is."

"Is that so?" she pulled back from him and smirked. "Well, are you going to the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up this year?"

Goku grinned. His eyes were dark and the hypnotic power they held over her sent chills up Chi-Chi's spine.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he replied lowly.

Chi-Chi met his eyes levelly.

"So am I."

Her hand left his head to travel down his neck, gently scratching at the side of his throat.

"Out of me and you, who do you think would win?"

Goku shrugged a little, realising it was both a good and bad idea when he forced Chi-Chi to move up and graze him. It had felt fantastic, and he was already more than primed, but the sensation alone had almost sent him to his knees.

"Don't know," he replied, his eyes full of sinful promise. "We could always decide now, right here, who is the strongest."

"Don't cry when you get beaten, Son Goku," she grinned. "Ah!"

Chi-Chi was suddenly thrown onto the soft cushions of the lounge, her husband looming over her. He grabbed her jaw, titled her head up and kissed her fiercely.

"Traditional rules," he said hoarsely. "A victor will be named when their opponent has passed out, or begs for mercy."

Chi-Chi swallowed. "What about getting thrown down and out of the ring?"

Goku grinned wolfishly. He looked animalistic. Chi-Chi felt herself getting damper as he said, "I'm going to be throwing you down all over the place, Chi-Chi."

"Oh, Goku," she said, resisting the urge to fan herself with her hand. Her husband only chuckled before he forced his wife onto her back, his hand on her collarbone. Chi-Chi looked up at him, mischief glittering in her ebony eyes.

"I think I will be the victor, Goku."

"Why do you think that?" he was intrigued as he kissed down Chi-Chi's collarbone and sternum. Chi-Chi chuckled and looked over his shoulder to the clock that hung on the wall.

"It's almost 6 o'clock." Her voice sung with smugness. "Dinner time."

Goku winced against Chi-Chi's breast as he felt his stomach growl just on queue. Darn, she was right. Suddenly, a wicked thought crossed his head. Indeed, he was hungry.

His lips travelled down her stomach and Goku grinned against her navel as Chi-Chi arched towards him. A hand buried into his wild locks. His lips ventured lower, brushing against a small strip of hair before again, going lower. Chi-Chi had her eyes pinched shut now, and was whimpering in anticipation. Goku didn't make her wait; after all, he was very hungry.

Chi-Chi tasted tangy, and he loved the sensation of her on his tongue. He swirled it, rubbed it up and down, then back and forth until his wife was writhing in ecstasy. She was panting out his name, bucking her hips up until he was forced to pin them back down. He grinned up at her flushed face, his eyes looking up under his eyelashes to watch his wife. She was so beautiful like this, especially when she began screaming at him– it was one tongue-lashing they both enjoyed.

"Oh Goku!" she cried, her hands moving from his hair to cover her face. She had to get away from him – it was too much. But no! She wasn't going to give into him so easily. She wasn't going to give her husband that satisfaction. All she had to do was wait it out and his stomach would do that for her.

Anchoring her foot on the arm of the lounge, she launched away from him and sat on her haunches. Her husband grinned and licked his lips clean, tracking his wife's movements like a hunter. He was waiting – what would she do now?

"Mmm… Goku," Chi-Chi smiled, straddling her husband. Gently she kissed his lips, and he eagerly reciprocated, thankful for the sudden slow pace again. Slowly Chi-Chi worked her way down Goku's throat. "Aren't you getting hungry?" she whispered gently. If there was one way to break her husband, it was food. "I can fix us something really quickly. Don't you want to eat? I went to the market today." She felt Goku swallow thickly against her lips. "Just say it."

"Say what?" he whimpered.

Chi-Chi smirked. "Say that you give up."

She heard him chuckle against her ear. It was a deep sensual chuckle that made her shiver. He began kissing down her neck, adjusting her hips where they straddled his waist so she could feel him.

"Make me," he murmured. He would not bow.

His stomach made a small rumble. Thankfully, it was nothing Chi-Chi would hear.

"Oh Goku."

He loved it when she said his name like that. With a small thrust and he slipped inside of her, feeling his wife grip his shoulders and moan loudly against the skin of his neck.

"C'mon Chi-Chi," he groaned, moving under her in slight thrusts. "Show me why you're the strongest woman in the world," he demanded.

Chi-Chi huffed and flicked her hair back. She looked her husband dead in the eye before she began moving, using her knees and thighs to guide her movements. This was his favourite position, one where he could feel those thighs working and the muscles twitching inside them. His favourite moment was when she was near climax, and her legs would get all wobbly and weak. No matter how much she trained, or how strong her legs were, they always trembled when he loved her.

"Say it, Goku," Chi-Chi growled, her entire body buzzing. To say she was enjoying this game they were playing was a gross understatement. "Say it, now. Tell me you give up."

"No!" he cried, throwing his head over the back of the lounge in abandon. His hand was anchored on Chi-Chi's hip, letting her do most of the work while he enjoyed the show. In the middle of the room, on the floor, were their clothes, almost an exact mirror of the day they'd met as young teens, save for the turtle hermit Gi. "Ah, god, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi picked up the pace as her husband became more vocal, intent on bringing him to the peak. After their 'personal training', his stomach would get the best of him and he'd concede defeat like the good husband he was. It was only a matter of time. That time came not ten seconds later when he left bruises the size of his fingers in her hip and bucked upwards frantically, his hair spilling over the back of the lounge.

"Argh, Chi-Chi," her name tumbled from his lips.

Chi-Chi grinned and slowed down, resting her burning thighs for the moment. She kissed her husband's neck gently, her nails running soothing patterns over his chest. Goku was panting hard, but his grip on Chi-Chi's side had loosened considerably.

"I love you, Son Goku," she whispered against his neck, kissing his jaw gently.

"I love you, too, Cheech," he grinned, running his hand through her long hair. He relished the time it spent free of its bun. Chi-Chi had such smooth hair. "Hey, we should get married."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and sniggered against her husband's shoulder. "Goku, we're already married."

Goku looked down at his wife with a confused look. "We're not playing the game anymore?"

She sighed and rolled in her husband's embrace, resting her head against his shoulder. "That was your idea. Have you been watching dirty things at Master Roshi's again?"

"_My_ idea?" he cried. "You're the one who came down in… _that_! How did you think I was supposed to react?"

Chi-Chi laughed against his shoulder. She heard Goku's stomach rumble.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," he panted. "Didn't want to say before… what's for dinner?"

Chi-Chi grinned. "So you concede?" she asked.

Goku's head shot up. "Huh?" he muttered. "What – but Cheech, you said we weren't playing anymore. I don't want to know who's stronger; I was just playin' around."

His wife sauntered over into the laundry area, pulling out a light nightgown over her body. Shooting a sexy look to her husband she smiled and said, "Go put on some clothes, then come help me with dinner. Leave those dirty ones on the floor. I'll pick them up later."

Goku nodded and stood up, watching his wife reach a large frypan from the top cupboard. As she stretched, he saw the tops of her thighs and the curve of her buttock. Grinning, he said, "No worries," and dashed up the stairs.

Chi-Chi chuckled and looked at her discarded clothes on the floor. What was she supposed to do with that man?

* * *

This is my first Goku/Chi-Chi lemon. I hope I did decently, and tried to get Goku as 'in-character' as I could while making the scene steamy at the same time – it was a little bit of a challenge. The ending was a little flat for my tastes, but that's life. As I said, this was my first Dragon Ball fic, but I'm hoping to write up a few more.

Please keep a look out for the sequel to this one-shot called "**Collision**", published in the coming weeks. Watch this space!

I hope you enjoyed. Please take the time to leave a quick **review** before you go!

~ **Arlia'Devi**


End file.
